la recette d'un joyeux bordel
by Yuto Aoki
Summary: Pour faire un joyeux bordel à la sauce Vongola il vous faut, une pincé de Vongola dixième génération, une cuillère à soupe de Vongola Primo, assaisonnez avec des Alcobaleno, ajoutez y un soupçon de Varia ainsi qu'un zeste de Milliforde. Mélangez en parsemant de Reborn aux idées tordus et enfin, relevez le tous avec une grossière erreur de la part de la famille Bovino!
1. Recette d'une arrivé en fanfare

O-ha-yo!

Voici le prologue de la nouvelle fics en attente des Chapitre 2 et 4 de mes deux fics en cour que je n'oubli pas malgré les apparences (le chapitre 4 de « alcool dangereux » ne devrais pas tarder a arriver »)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter leur caractère.

La fics ce passe a la fin du dernier arc. Tout les vongola son adulte, Tsuna est devenu le 10 ème parrain des Vongola et les Alcobaleno sont tous adulte.

* * *

Le jeune mafieux observais avec sérieux tous ses gardiens dans un silence de plomb. Il ressentait une certaine fierté à les avoir réunis sans qu'il y est une goute de sang déversé et pas la moindre insulte ni même un début de combat.

-Tout d'abord, commença le jeune boss des Vongola, si je vous ai tous réunis c'est pour parler de différent problème qu'il me tient a cœur d'aborder avec vous.

Les gardiens se tendirent tous légèrement, sachant pertinemment par avance les reproche personnels que Tsunayoshi Sawada, dixième parrain de la famille de mafieux la plus influente et crainte au monde, allait leur reprocher.

-Premièrement! Commença Tsuna en se tournant vers son gardien de la tempête. Les armes d'entrainement s'utilise dans les salles d'entrainement! Et, Gokudera, je ne te croix pas assez stupide pour penser que, la cuisine, la salle a manger, la salle de bain, la bibliothèque, les bureaux, les chambres, les couloirs, la salle de repos, la salle de musique, la salle de conférence et la salle de réception soit des salle d'entrainement!

Le bras droit hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, ne voulant pas froisser d'avantage son précieux judaime.

-Ensuite! Continua-t-il en tournant les yeux vers son gardien de la pluie, souriant comme toujours. Yamamoto, ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'en parle et se n'est sans doute pas la dernière mais je n'abandonne pas, donc le baseball, que ce soit avec Jiro, Fujiro, Natsu, Uri ou je ne sais quel autre animal, ne se pratique qu'en extérieur, et j'ajouterais juste pour toi, sans balle explosif, dans ton arme et dans un lieu sécurisé le plus loin possible de mon manoir.

Son ami d'enfance lui sourit simplement en se promettant de faire un effort même si tous savais que dans, trois jour au grand maximum il ne pourrait s'empêcher de recommencer.

-Maintenant Lambo, il serais grandement préférable pour toi ainsi que pour mon manoir et mes nerf (mais surtout mes nerf (j'ai abandonner l'idée de de garder mon manoir entier depuis bien longtemps))que tu cesse de te mettre dans des situation dangereuses pour ensuite aller te réfugier dans ton bazooka des 10 ans, ramenant ainsi a notre époque le Lambo de 25 ans, qui semble bien plus apte a détruire mon manoir et ma patience que toi.

Le plus jeune des gardiens soupira devant les paroles de son boss qu'il répété depuis plusieurs mois déjà sans que cela n'est beaucoup d'effet sur qui que se soit.

-Onii-san! Avant toutes choses, non je ne rentrerais pas dans le club de boxe que tu as crée dans le manoir et je te demanderais d'arrêter de me harceler moi ainsi que tout les inviter de réception que nous recevons régulièrement. J'ai déjà dit à Lussuria et à Koyo qu'accepter ton invitation n'avait fait que empirer les choses et que grâce a eux, ton projet de tenait encore plus a cœur pour mon plus grand malheur.

Ryohei leva un poing en l'air en criant avec rage son fameux slogan connu de tous « A L'EXTREEEEME », virant ainsi les tympans déjà bien entamé de tout les gardiens présents.

-A présent, Hibari-san…comment dire…je n'appellerais pas ça un « problème » mais, j'apprécierais que tu cesse de ramasser tout les petits animaux mignons que croise pour combler l'immense manque affectif qu'a causer la fermeture du lycée Namimori…et, plus sérieusement, que tu arrête enfin de mordre a mord le moindre étranger qui entre dans le manoir, surtout quand il s'agit d'un boss d'une famille allier qui vient signer un contrat, tu as quand même réussit l'exploit de ruiner une vingtaine de contact en deux semaine ce que même Mukuro n'avait pas réussit a faire, ne prenez pas cette phrase comme l'ouverture d'une nouvelle compétition a celui qui me pourrira le plus la vie.

L'ancien préfet de Namimori ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait des remontrance.

-En parlant de toi, Mukuro, je trouve admirable que tu prenne autant a cœur l'entrainement de Chrome mais, par pitié pour moi et ma santé mental, n'utilise se prétexte pour simuler une attaque ennemie la nuit la veille d'une réunion importante et pire, pour montrer en directe la mort tragique d'hibird a Hibari, quand a toi Hibari, ne fais pas semblant d'y croire juste pour avoir un bon argument pour te battre avec Mukuro.

Le petit rire mesquin et malicieux de Mukuro fit comprendre a Tsuna que celui-ci l'avais au moins écouter. Le brun soupira doucement, heureux que cette réunion ce soit si bien passer…du moins c'est-ce qu'il pensait avant qu'un épais nuage rose n'envahisse la pièce, apportant avec lui 7 ombres et une bonne centaines de problèmes…

_ A suivre…_

* * *

Voila pour le Prologue de ma nouvelle fics qui devrait durer un bon moment.

Yuto: Si ça vous a plus (ou pas d'ailleurs) je vous serez grandement reconnaissante de laisser une petite review pour donner vos impressions, ça ne vous prendra que quelques seconde et me donnera un bon coup de booste pour écrire la suite!

Mukuro: Kufufu, bien sur ça ne vaux que si vous voulez lire a la suite.

Yuto: si tu ne veux pas que cette histoire finisse en Yaoi où tu sera soumis a Hibari et honteux ne commence pas!

Mukuro: Tu n'oserais pas…

Chrome: s'il vous plais ne faites pas de mal a Mukuro-sama!

Hibari: ne m'insère pas dans tes fantasme étrange herbivore! Et je ne ramasse pas les petits animaux mignons!

Yamamoto: Mama~ du calme tout le monde!

Donc a bientôt pour la suite!


	2. Recette à illusion

O-ha-yo~! Comme vous l'avez surement deviné, ceux-ci est la suite du Prologue!

Je tient de tout mon cœur a remercier les quelques review que j'ai eu, qui m'on vraiment fait plaisir et donné envie de l'écrire rapidement et de m'y appliquer. J'ai conscience que se chapitre sera un peu cour et je m'en excuse, le prochain sera sans doute plus long!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Le brun soupira doucement, heureux que la réunion se soit si bien passé…du moins c'est-ce qu'il pensait avant qu'un épais nuage rose n'envahisse la pièce apportant avec lui 7 ombre et une bonne centaines de problèmes…_

Tsuna et ses gardiens fixaient avec appréhension et méfiance l'amas de fumée qui avait envahit la salle de réunion. Chacun des six gardiens du boss des Vongola avaient déjà sorti leur armes et scrutaient les sept silhouettes, près à réagir en cas d'attaque. Peu à peu, le brouillard rosée se dissipa doucement pour laisser apparaitre un jeune homme aux cheveux vert, un autre dont la joue était marqué d'un touage rouge sang, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau, un quatrième dont ta tête était coiffé d'un chapeau de style japonais, un prêtre tenant une bible dans ses mains, un individu arborant un sourire énigmatique et malicieux et enfin, un dernier dont le front était illuminé de la flamme orangée de la dernière volonté.

Le jeune Sawada écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les sept premier gardiens Vongola regardant autour d'eux d'un air perdu et désorienté. Dans un premier temps, la boite crânienne du jeune boss fut assaillit de centaines de questions, Quand? Comment? Pourquoi? Que faisaient les gardiens primo ici? Venaient-ils de leurs bagues? La famille était elle en danger pour que les primo n'interviennent? Etc..etc…Jusqu'à ce que un seul prénom ne s'impose dans son esprit répondant à toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé ou a celles qui auraient pu lui venir. Lentement, et d'un air lassé il tourna le regard vers son illusionniste préféré qui arborait un visage fière et sur de lui. Avant que Tsuna ne puisse lui faire le moindre reproche, celui-ci se tourna vers sa disciple et posa sa main sur ses cheveux pour les ébouriffé.

-Nagi, commença-t-il. Je suis on ne peut plus fière de toi, je ne pensais que tes illusions pourraient atteindre se niveau si vite et je dois même admettre que n'y ai vu que du feu!

-Mukuro, l'interrompit Tsuna. Veux tu insinuer que tu n'es pas l'auteur de cette blague?

-Bien sur que non, decimo, jamais au grand jamais, je n'oserais interrompre tes si passionnantes et importantes réunions avec une illusion qui pourrait encore une fois nuire à ta santé mental et a ton précieux manoir, lui répondit Mukuro avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère mais qui au yeux de Tsuna reflétaient une ironie flagrante qui n'était même pas dissimulait par son discoure qui était une véritable invitation à la guerre pour Gokudera qui ne tarda à réagir face l'affront qui avait était à son précieux boss.

-La ferme! Espèce de sal ananas manipulateur, menteur, machiavélique, pervers, traitre, fourbe, sataniste, éréti-

-B-Boss! S'interposa Chrome après se long moment de silence. J..Je ne suis pas capable de faire une illusion aussi parfaite, je suis désolé.

A ses mots, le visage de Mukuro afficha une grande et sincère surprise alors qu'il regardait sa disciple, se demandant pour la première fois si elle se fichait de lui.

-Attend une seconde, Nagi, tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi? La question Mukuro.

-Oui, Mukuro-sama. Dit elle en s'inclinant devant son maitre. Pardonnez moi!

-Mais, si ce n'est ni toi, ni moi, qui est à l'origine de tout ça?

-Tu veux nous faire que ce n'est pas de toi? Demanda Tsuna à son gardien de la brume.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'y suis pour rien.

-N'essaye de te payer ma tête, ananas herbivore. Dit Hibari qui se leva en sortant ses tonfas, semblant avoir trouver une bonne excuse pour se battre avec son ennemie jurer, puisqu'il se fichait de savoir d'où venaient les hommes qui était apparu devant lui.

-Ma ma~Du calme tout le monde, Dit Yamamoto dans un sourire qui se voulait paisible bien que lui aussi doute grandement de l'innocence de Mukuro dans cette apparition.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'être calme, ce qui ce passe est étrange a-

-Non s'il te pl- ,tenta d'arrêter Tsuna pour sauver ses pauvres oreilles meurtri.

-L'EXTREEEEEEEEEME. Termina Ryohei en brisant les tympan des personnes les plus proche de lui, c'est-à-dire, Lambo, qui pour une fois n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce traitement, Gokdera qui se trouver juste a sa gauche et Hibari qui était précédemment assit a sa droite et qui changea rapidement de cible quand le volume sonore de la voix du gardien du soleil fit saigner son oreille.

-Si vous me permettait, j'aurais peu être une idée de ce qui a pu ce passer, dit Chrome qui leva timidement la main pour signaler sa présence.

-Je t'écoute, soupira Tsuna, commençant à être épuisé par cette réunion qui avait pourtant si bien commencer.

-Je pensais qu'il pourrait peu être s'agir de Fran qui est bien plus expérimentait que moi et qui a pour habitude, lui aussi d'utiliser son pouvoir pour faire de mauvaise plaisanterie.

Mukuro hésita à demander à sa petite Nagi ce que signifier ce « lui aussi » mais abandonna en réfléchissant à cette possibilité.

-Ce n'est pas bête, songea Tsuna, d'autant plus qui m'a semblait entendre dire par Chikusa et Ken que celui-ci était de passage au Japon. Chrome-chan, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu les appelle pour avoir quelques expliquassions.

La jeune illusionniste hocha la tête et s'empressa de composer le numéro de ses deux « amis » depuis le portable de Mukuro puisqu'elle n'avait pas leur numéro sur son propre appareille. Elle posa délicatement le combiné contre son oreille et ne tarda à regretter ce geste quand la voix un peu trop puissante de Ken lui arriva au cerveau dans un hurlement qui aurais presque pu tenir tête a celui de Ryohei.

-Mukuro-san?! Cria-t-il en voyant le numéro s'afficher.

-Heu…non, c'est moi. Répondit la petite voix fluette de Chrome.

-Heiiin?! Pourquoi tu nous appelle?! Mukruo-san est avec toi?!

-Oui mais je voulais vous demandez une renseignement sur Fran qui-

-On s'en fiche de Fran il est retourner en Italie il y a une semaine! Passe moi Mukuro-san!

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'est plus ici?

-Non! Il c'est barré quand l'autre avars à rappliqué pour finir sa mission, PASSE MOI MUKU-Biiiip

La jeune femme regarda le téléphone à clapé qui venait de se fermer par la main de son maitre qui lui souriait gentiment alors qu'il venait de raccrochait au nez de Ken qui, selon elle, n'allait pas tarder a rappliquer pour lui en faire toute une maladie.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, dit son maitre en se massant la tempe, agacé par les cris qui sortaient du combiné plutôt. Fran est déjà repartie?

-Hé bien, oui mais si j'ai bien compris, Marmon est venu elle aussi pour terminé sa mission.

-Dans ce cas, ça pourrais venir d'elle. Marmonna Yamamoto.

-Je la voit mal faire quoi que se soit si il n'y a pas d'argent en jeux. Répondit Gokudera.

-Ça ne coûte rien de l'appeler. Dit Lambo pour la première fois, qui venait de se réveiller.

Tsuna hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et saisit son téléphone pour composer le numéro que l'Alcobaleno lui avait donner quand il était devenu Boss des Vongola en disant qu'il était toujours bien d'avoir un parrain dans ses contacts. Celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment apprécier la remarque mais avait simplement accepter en songeant que ça pourrait lui servir. Le bip électronique de l'appareil retenir quelques seconds avant que la voix de la jeune femme ne retentisse.

-Décimo? Demanda-t-elle surprise par le nom qu'avait afficher son téléphone.

-Oui, c'est moi Marmon, je voulais savoir si tu avait fais apparaitre les pr-

-Je n'ais rien fait du tout, et cet appelle payant me fait gaspiller mon temps et le temps c'est de l'argent!

Et tout de suite après, la tonalité synthétique revint. Visiblement, dire « au revoir » aurais était bien trop payant pour elle. Le Judaime secoua la tête, fatigué. Qui avait dit que c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir dans ses contacts? En réfléchissant encore un peu, le jeune homme se souvint qu'il connait un autre illusionniste qui devait sans doute résider au Japon en se moment. Encore une fois, il chercha sans ses contact et trouva le numéro de son vielle ami qui ne lui raccrocherais surement par au nez, lui.

-Allo? Demanda une voix bien familière au décimo.

-Enma? Répondit Tsuna. C'est moi!

-Tsuna-kun! Ce réjouit le parrain des Simon. Tu veux quelque choses?

-Hé bien, je voudrais savoir si Julie n'aurais décidé avec la plus grande gentillesse de me pourrir la journée avec une illusion foireuse.

-Julie? Ce serais bien son genre de faire mais je ne pense pas qu'il capable de faire des illusions au Japon depuis Paris.

-Paris? Répéta le brun d'un ton surpris.

-Oui, il est partie en lune de miel avec Adelheid depuis une semaine.

-Oh? Tu lui dira félicitation de ma part, excuse moi, mais je suis presser, j'aurais aimer parler un peu plus avec toi mais ce n'est pas le moment.

-Je comprend, passe une bonne journée Tsuna-kun.

-C 'est plutôt mal parti. Répondit il avant de raccrocher a son ami.

Il leva les yeux vers ses gardiens et vers les primo qui n'avaient toujours bouger, fixant l'environnement autour d'eux sans décrocher une syllabe.

-Mochi Mochi, Genkishi-kun! Dit Yamamoto en tenant le combiner de son propre téléphone proche de lui.

-Oui? Demanda la voix froide de l'ancienne fausse couronnes funéraire

Tsuna tourna les yeux vers son ami, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Gokudera-kun ma rappeler que je connaissait moi aussi un illusionniste qui pourrait ce trouver au Japon alors je l'ai appeler! Répondit Yamamoto à la question muette de son boss.

Si il y a quelques années, Tsuna aurais trouvé étrange de garder le numéro d'un ennemie dans son répertoire, aujourd'hui, il avait appris à s'adapter à tout avec son gardien de la pluie.

-Je voulais savoir, repris Takeshi. Si par hasard tu n'aurais fait apparaitre les sept gardiens primo dans le bureau de Tsuna!

-…

Et tout de suite le son si spécial de la tonalité indiquant que votre cher ami vous a raccrocher au nez arriva au oreille de Yamamoto qui sembla surpris mais pas vexé pour autant.

-Apparemment ce n'est pas lui! Dit joyeusement Yamamoto.

-Et Torikabuto? Demanda intelligemment Lambo ayant eu un éclair de géni.

Tsuna cligna un peu des yeux, surpris par la remarque pertinente de son jeune gardien. Il sourit en hochant la tête et sorti son téléphone avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait ni le numéro de la couronne funéraire de la brume qu'il n'avait jamais pensée à demander, ni celui de Byukuran qu'il avait jugé plus prudent de ne jamais contacter. Il soupira doucement avant qu'une petite voix ne le sauve.

-Boss, si vous voulez, j'ai le numéro de Byakuran-san. Dit Chrome en déclenchant chez Mukuro une réaction des plus rapide.

-Pourquoi ça?! Demanda celui-ci.

-Hé bien, il m'a dit que ça lui ferais très plaisir d'avoir une jeune fille aussi charmante dans son répertoire et je n'ais pas voulu le vexer.

Une aura meurtrière entoura Mukuro qui se promit d'arracher une à une les plume de se sal petit dragon pervers. Tsuna rit jaune face a la réaction plus que compréhensible de son gardien et incita tout de même chrome a l'appeler. Ce que mukuro refusa, décidant de le faire lui-même pour préserver une distance, même auditive, respectable entre cet albinos pervers voyeur vicieux et sa précieuse petite élève.

-Chrome-chan?! Demanda joyeusement la voix agaçante pour Mukuro de Byakuran.

-Non! Répondit il froidement.

-Ooh~? Mukuro-chan? Tu empêche Chrome de me parler? Serais tu jaloux de l'attention que je lui porte?

-Jaloux?! Répéta l'ancien prisonnier qui commencer déjà à vouloir le tuer.

-Ben oui! Tu a fait tellement d'effort pour être sous les ordre a longueur de journée que tu a même pris la place de Léo-kun~ Murmura-t-il d'un ton qui it frémir d'horreur l'illusionniste qui était près a aller arracher les cordes vocales du parrain des Millford.

-Byukuran-san! Dit la voix de Tsuna qui avait récupéré l'appareille avant que Mukuro ne fasse passer ses pensées a l'acte. Dit moi, Torikabuto, il est au Japon?

-Tsuna-kun? Jamais je n'aurais pensée que tu m'appellerais pour parler de lui! Mais si tu tiens le savoir, oui, il est bien au Japon.

-Serait il possible qu'il est voulu interrompre l'une de mes réunions avec une illusion étrange?

-Ça je ne croix pas puisqu'il est dans le coma à l'hôpital après s'être frotter un peu trop au nerfs sensibles de Zakuro! Mais je peux aller le réveiller de force si tu veux!

-Non merci, laisse le la où il est! Ça vaudra mieux!

-Comme tu veux! Je suis un peu pris la, donc je te souhaite une agréable journée!

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'autre avait déjà raccroché. Quel était cette étrange habitude de tout ses contacts à raccrocher de cette manière? Mais cette question passa au second plan lorsque, pour la première fois, Giotto, fondateur des Vongola, que Tsuna prenait pour une illusion, ce tourna vers son propre gardien de la brume.

-Dit moi Daemon, dit il faisant résonner dans la pièce sa voix plus vrai que nature. La réflexion que t'ais faite hier à propos de ta sale manie à crée des situations gênante et étrange avec l'aide de tes illusions tient toujours!

-Primo, je suis dans le regret de vous dire que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire! Ce défendit il.

-Ne nous prend pas pour des idiot, Daemon, repris le bras droit du Vongola primo.

-Est-ce que ça t'amuse? Demanda le gardien du ciel.

-Primo, avec tout le respect que je vous dois..ai-je l'air de m'amuser? Répondit Daemon Spade d'un air sombre et sérieux….

_A suivre…_

* * *

Et voici le premier chapitre de ma fics en espérant qu'il vous donne envie de connaitre la suite!

Si vous avez des question des commentaire ou même des idées, n'hésitez pas a laisser une review, plus il y en a, plus vite le posterais le deuxième chapitre^^!

Yuto: Aah~! Voila une bonne chose de faite!

Mukuro: ça dépend ce que tu entends par « bonne »…

Yuto; Oh toi je vais t-

Byakuran: Mukuro-chaan! Je savais que je te manquais! Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me parler a la place de Chrome!

Mukuro: Kufufufu, c'était uniquement pour préserver la pureté de Nagi.

Yamamoto: Ha bon? Moi j'ai toujours cru que Mukuro aimait Byakuran! Après tout c'est vrai quoi, il a pris la place de quelqu'un pour pouvoir le voir en permanence non?

Tsuna: Yamamoto, ce n'est peut être pas la peine d'en rajouter…

Mukuro: Toi, stupide Gardien de la pluie je vais te-

Byakuan: mukurooo! Je savais que je te manquer, viens on va aller faire plein de bébé! *attrape Mukuro pour le trainer dans une pièce a part pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi*

Yamamoto: hé? Se sont deux homme, ils risquent d'essayer longtemps!

Yuto: ton innocence est presque pervers…

Genkishi: Byakuran-sama…


	3. Recette d'une bonne expliquation

O-ha-yo~ Et voici et voila le deuxième chapitre de cette fics!^^

J'ai reçu tellement de review, toutes plus encourageantes les une que les autre, que j'ai avancé la sorti du chapitre qui aurait du apparaitre en fin de week-end!

Je doit avouer que les personnalités des Vongola adultes devraient être bien plus calme et que Tsuna devrait avoir bien plus d'assurance mais je me défendrais en disant que, n'ayant pas vu une seul fois ne serais ce que le visage de Tsuna adulte, j'ai préféré garder une personnalité proche de celle qu'il a dans le manga^^' et c'est un peu la même chose pour tout les autres gardiens.

Ensuite, pour les gardiens primo, je leur ai donné une personnalité a peu près similaire à celle de leur descendant, en exagérant légèrement les traits de caractère pour que se soit plus drôle^^

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire, j'espère que vous en prendrez aussi a le lire^^

* * *

_-Primo, avec tout le respect que je vous dois…ai-je l'air de m'amuser? Répondit Daemon d'un air sombre et sérieux._

-Donc, tu insinues que cette situation est réel? Demanda Asari d'un air surpris.

-Non, seulement que cette illusion n'est pas de moi. Répondit le gardien de la brume d'un ton calme et assuré.

-Alors, en tant que gardien de la brume et illusionniste, tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre réalité et illusion? Lança Lampow d'un air presque innocent.

-Pf…tu es encore plus inutile que je ne l'avais imaginé. Dit Alaude d'un ton froid.

-Si primo ne m'avais pas confisqué mon arme je serais déjà en mesure de vous assuré de la nature de cette situation. Rétorqua Daemon de mauvaise humeur, n'aimant que l'on doute de sa force.

-Si tu n'espionnais pas les gardiens avec ta lunette démoniaque je n'aurais pas été contré de te la retirer! Se défendit le primo.

-Alors sans ton arme, tu es nul! Dit joyeusement Lampow avant que la lame d'une faux de coupe quelque mèches de cheveux proche de son oreille.

-Nufufu…Voyons voir si sans ton bouclier tu peux toujours te protéger~

Le plus jeune, par réflexe de survie automatique, alla se cacher derrière Knucle, qui par miracle avait su rester calme en lisant un extrait de sa bible. Il leva enfin les yeux de son livre en se tournant vers son collègue.

-Daemon, en tant qu'adulte responsable, tu te dois de protéger les plus jeunes! Dit il d'un ton calme et cérémonieux.

-C'est pas Lampow qui est censé nous protéger? Demanda Asari en regardant Knucle qui semblait réfléchir à une réponse avant qu'il ne tourne ses yeux vers le primo.

-Primo! En tant qu'adulte responsable tu n'aurais pas du mettre le plus jeune, le plus faible et le plus peureux en première ligne en tant que bouclier.

-Hé! Je ne suis pas faible! S'injuria le sujet de la conversation.

-Nufufufufu…Prouve le dans cas! Rétorqua Daemon en brandissant sa faux de plus belle en direction du jeune noble.

- Ça suffis! Dit la voix autoritaire Giotto qui esquiva habilement la question de son gardien du soleil, n'ayant pas vraiment de réponse.

Son regard miel se posa sur les sept jeune homme qui était présent avec eux dans la pièce, les fixant depuis qu'ils avait commencé à parler sans pour autant avoir l'air de les comprendre. Plus tôt, il les avait vu parler en une langue étrange que seul Asari avait était en mesure de traduire. C'est en les voyant parler à ces objets non identifié qui semblaient leur répondre que Knucle avait commencer à prier, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une étrange machine du diable qui enfermé des gens dans des tout petits espace, et ça, bien que G lui assure qu'il était impossible de rentrer un corps humain dans un de ces appareils. Un des jeunes hommes qui lui ressemblait comme un reflet de miroir qui s'approcha de lui d'un air mal assuré.

-Excusez moi, dit il dans un italien maladroit et hésitant. Vous êtes les véritables gardiens primo Vongola?

-Oui, mais vous qui êtes vous? Demanda le blond.

-Hé bien, c'est un peu dure à expliquer mais, disons que nous sommes de la même famille.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Il est votre descendant de quelques centaines années à peine. Dit Mukuro dans un italien parfait est remplie d'une irone très peu amusante pour Tsuna qui se voyait déjà devoir s'expliquer.

-Tu ose de foutre de la gueule du Vongola Primo, sal gosse?! Dit G d'un air a peine énervé.

-La ferme! Comment ose tu parler ainsi au Vongola Juudaime?! Le défendit Gokudera, enfonçant encore d'avantage Tsuna dans des problèmes de plus en plus compliqué.

Suite a cette révélation étrange et brusque du jeune homme au cheveux argents, les primo entrèrent dans une sorte d'état second, qu'on pouvait qualifier de BUG. Le primo tenta tant bien que mal de se remémoré sa journée avant qu'il n'arrive ici. Il se souvenait être aller signer un accord de paix et de protection avec la famille Bovino après c'être presque battu avec G qui lui assuré que c'était une mauvaise de s'allier a une famille si faible. Après avoir convaincu son bras droit, il c'était rendu avec tout ses gardien et quelques hommes de main au manoir du boss de la famille en question. Tout c'était bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'un ingénieur arrive dans le bureau avec un étrange bazooka violet, affirmant qu'il avait crée une arme révolutionnaire. A cet instant, G c'était jeté sur l'homme, pensant qu'il attaquait son boss et celui-ci, surpris par la spontanéité du carmin avait tiré sur les gardien Vongola, diffusant un nuage rosée et l'instant d'après, il c'était retrouvé, lui et ses amis dans cet étrange endroit. Les autres gardiens étaient tout aussi perplexe que leur boss. Les personnes face a eux ne semblait être les fruit d'une illusion et pourtant, l'endroit et les hommes qu'ils voyaient leur apparaissaient si irréaliste et c'était sans compter sur ce que leur avait dit les trois personnes qui parlaient italien. Comment pourraient ils croire une seule seconde à cette histoire de descendant?

Du coter des Decimo, les choses n'étaient pas plus simple. De toute évidence, les hommes que se tenaient devant eux étaient belle et bien les primo Vongola, mais ceux ci n'avait pas l'air de les reconnaitre, donc ils ne venaient sans doute pas de leur bagues mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer leur présence?

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était lourde et si étouffante qu'elle semblait palpable. Aucunes des personnes présentes n'avaient ouvert la bouche et fixaient inlassablement les être de l'autre époque.

Alors que Tsuna pensait que la situation n'aurait pas pu être pire, le destin décida de lui prouver le contraire. La porte en boit qui séparait son bureau du couloir s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant une ombre qui provoqua chez Tsuna un frisson d'horreur face au souvenir que celle-ci lui rappelait. Un sourire bien connu du parrain se dessina sur le visage de l'adulte brun qui était entrer.

-Ciaossu~ Dit la voix grave d'un ton moqueur.

-Re..Reborn?! Dit Tsuna avant qu'un coup de pied violant qui lui arriva dans le ventre.

Oui, même si Tsuna avait progresser il n'était toujours pas en mesure d'éviter les coup de pied assassin de son tuteur. Le brun se redressa doucement en tenant son estomac douloureux sous le coup.

-Reborn?! Ça va pas?! Pourquoi tu as fais ça?!

-Tsunaze! Dit Reborn d'un ton autoritaire. Comment peux tu traiter les Primo de cette manière! Dois je te rappeler qu'ils sont tes ancêtres?! Tes prédécesseurs?! Sans leur aide tu n'aurais jamais pu vaincre Bykuran et tu ne serais déjà plus de se monde, alors traite les comme des rois suis-je claire?!

-Hein?! Comment pourraient ils être les véritable Primo?! S'offusqua Tsuna.

-Ils sont bien les authentique Primo. Lui affirma une voix que le jeune Sawada avait déjà entendu.

Et visiblement c'était aussi le cas de primo, qui en entendant se timbre connu a leur oreille se tournèrent à leur tour vers la porte.

-Talbot?! S'écria le primo en reconnaissant son ami, ou du moins la voix vu le nombre de ride incroyable qu'il avait pris.

-Primo! Quel joie de vous revoir, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginé qu'un jour, nos chemin se recroiserais surtout 400 ans après votre mort!

..Ou comment jeter un horrible froid dans la pièce en moins de deux secondes…Les gardiens premières génération se regardèrent longuement, légèrement angoisser par cette révélation soudaine.

-Tablot, explique moi quel est cet endroit? pourquoi es tu si vieux? qui sont ses gens? Pourquoi disent t-il être nos descendant? Et pourquoi parle tu de notre mort comme quelque chose de lointain? Demanda Giotto en assommant de question la seul personne qu'il reconnaissait enfin dans ce lieu.

-Du calme mon chère primo, ne soit pas presser, je vais tout vous expliquer. Avant tout, sachez que nous sommes plus de 4 siècles après votre époque.

-Quoi?! S'écria Lampow avec terreur.

-Quel est cette diablerie?! Cria Knucle en brandissant sa croix chrétienne devant lui.

-Du calme mes amis, laissez moi vous expliquer. Dans les archive Vongola, il est dit qu'un jour, lors du signer qui devait allier la famille Bovino à la famille Vongola, un accident est apparu et a fait disparaitre les primo pendant plus d'un mois. Lorsqu'ils sont revenu, ils n'ont parler a personne de ce qu'il c'était passer. Cet accident, vous venez de le vivre.

-Mais, que c'est il passé?! Pourquoi sommes nous dans le future? Demanda Asari, inquiet.-A cet époque, la famille Bovino venait de crée pour la première fois une arme nommée, le bazooka des dix ans, censé pouvoir amener les gens 10 ans dans le futur pour une durée de 5 minutes, mais comme vous le voyait, le premier essai n'a pas être très réussit et c'est ainsi que, au lieu d'apparaitre dans 10 ans, vous êtes apparu dans plus de 400 ans.

Face au explication, certes folle mais plus ou moins compréhensive de Tablot, les primo se regardèrent avec inquiétude…400 ans dans le future…rien que ça…

-Comment devons nous y prendre pour revenir a notre époque? Demanda Alaude en daignant enfin ouvrir la bouche.

-Ça on en sais rien. Répondit Reborn avec calme.

-Hein?! On va rester bloqué ici pour toujours?! S'affola Lampow.

-Idiota! Lui répondit G. Talbot vient de nous dire que un mois plus tard nous étions de retour!

-G a raison, il n'y pas aucune raison de s'inquiéter! Renchérit Asari avec un sourire paisible.

-Aucune raison de s'inquiéter? Kufufufu, je n'irais peu être pas jusque la. Ajouta Mukuro.

Alors que les quelques personne, sachant par chance parler Italien, c'est-à-dire: Tsuna, qui avait pris des cours celons les « conseilles » de Reborn, Gokudera, Mukuro et enfin Lambo, qui préféré rester silencieux, surtout depuis l'arriver de Reborn, et aussi, en majeur partie parce que toutes ces informations faisaient griller ses pauvres neurones, les autres, qui par malheur n'avait jamais appris la langue, les fixaient avec l'incompréhension la plus totale. Le pauvre Ryohei ne cesser de crier « je ne comprend rien a l'ETREME », Yamamoto souriait bêtement en tenant de suivre la conversation sans grande réussite, Hibari s'en moquer et Chrome observait la scène avec détachement, fixant avec inquiétude celui qui l'avais séquestré, elle et ses amis, lors du teste de l'héritage, c'est-à-dire: DAEMON.

Face aux regards dépité des quelques personnes non bilingue, Reborn transforma son Cameléon en arme qu'il chargea d'étranges cartouche avant de tirer dans la tête des 4 personnes, perdu.

-Reborn?! S'écria Tsuna face au geste de son ancien professeur.

-Du calme Tsunaze, c'est une balle spécial crée par la famille Vongola, elle permet une compréhension totale de toute les langues, d'ailleurs…Il se tourna vers les primo. Il faut que je vous tire dessus a vous aussi.

Les réactions furent…on ne peux plus rapide. G se plaça devant son boss en s'armant de son gun, Lampow déclencha son bouclier, Alaude sorti ses menotte, Daemon fit de même avec sa faux et Kncule se mit en position, près a attaquer. Seul Asari fit un grand sourire en regardant le brun étrange qui voulais leur tirer dessus.

-Allez y! Dit il joyeusement, visiblement pressé de pouvoir parler toute les langue, bien sur pour lui qui comprenait le japonais, ce n'était pas bien utile.

-…QUOI?! Hurlèrent les gardien du Primo en cœur.

-Je te savais stupide mais de la à accepter qu'on te tire dessus…Dit G d'un air stupéfaits.

-Mais tout ira bien. Dis gaiment Asari. Regarde nos descendants, ils se portent à merveille!

-Parce que tu croix a cette histoire sans queue ni tête?!

L'épéiste pris un air sérieux, fermant les yeux et réfléchissant a la situation…alors..si il en croyait celui qui se disait être Tablot, ils avaient tous été envoyé plus de 400 ans dans le futur par le billet d'une arme permettant de voyager dans le temps et se retrouvaient face à leur successeur dans un monde totalement inconnu dont ils n'étaient même pas sur de pouvoir partir un jour…Il tourna son visage rayonnant vers son ami d'enfance.

-Bien sur!

..Deux mots…deux mots qui suffire à faire exploser le seuil de tolérance de G. Il saisit le gardien de la pluie par le col pour lui remettre les idées en place a sa manière.

-Idiota! Cette illusion t'as fait cramer les rares neurones qui te restait?!

-heu..Asari pencha la tête sur le coter. Quel illusion?

Knucle eu le très réflexe d'attraper les bras de G avant que celui-ci ne sorte son arc pour expliquer les chose à son coéquipier mais à sa manière. Alaude se massa les tempes en soupirant face à la bêtise de ses collègues…pour la première fois, il comptait sur le seul illusionniste du groupe, c'est-à-dire Daemon. Il tourna son regard vers lui et le vit les yeux fermer, semblant de concentrer avant de rouvrir les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas une illusion. Annonça Daemon avec un sérieux qu'on ne lui voyait que rarement.

-Peut on te faire confiance Daemon? Demanda Giotto.

-Oui Primo. Dit il simplement.

Les gardiens se calmèrent automatiquement. Il fallait savoir se faire confiance mutuellement qui on voulais avancer, même si il était dure de faire confiance à Daemon. Au final, Reborn pu leur tirer la fameuse balle dans front, de manière à ce que tous pure parler et ce comprendre. Tsuna soupira d'un soulagement profond. Finalement, les choses c'étaient plutôt bien passé. Mais encore une fois, Dieu n'était pas de cette avis et décida de taquiner un peu le pauvre Vongola Judaime. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la rencontre, Hibari bougea enfin, sous le regard inquiet de Tsuna qui sentait déjà que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simple. Et il avait eu raison! Le brun s'arma de ses tonfa en regardant son prédécesseur avec une lueur carnassière que le decimo ne connaissait que trop bien puisque, depuis qu'il était devenu un adversaire intéressant celons les critère du nuage, celle-ci lui était souvent réservé lorsque son gardien était d'humeur…joueuse, dira-t-on…

-Toi! Annonça la voix froide de l'ancien préfet a l'intension de Alaude. Je vais te mordre a mort!

Le blond dévisagea un instant son héritier et Tsuna cru faire un véritable arrêt cardiaque en voyant dans les yeux du premier gardien du nuage comme une lueur…D'INTÉRÊT?! Hors de question qu'il laisse ces deux monstres se battre et ainsi ravager le peu qu'il lui rester de son, au combien précieux, manoir. Il s'approcha d'Hibari dans l'espoir presque insensé de le faire renoncer.

-Hi..Hibari-san..Commença-t-il avec un grand manque de confiance en lui.

-La ferme, herbivore! Rétorqua Kyoya sans pitié aucune pour l'égo de son boss.

-Comment ose tu parler ainsi au Judaime! Hurla Gokudera en agrippant le col du brun avec rage.

-Je vais te mordre a mort toi aussi! Déclara celui-ci en débutant un combat sans pitié avec le jeun homme au cheveux argentée sous le visage décomposé par l'horreur du decimo.

Il lança un regard suppliant à Yamamoto qui riait joyeusement face a l'énergie de ses amis. Quand celui-ci capta le regard de chiot de Tsuna, il compris le message et s'avança vers ses collègue pour les calmer.

-Ma ma~Du calme tout le monde! On devrais se calmer et-

Il ne pu jamais finir sa phrase puisqu'un objet semblant être en or passa en quelque centimètre de sa tête pour aller s'écraser contre le mur et se briser en un millier de petit éclat. Avec une lenteur presque effrayant, Takeshi se tourna pour être bien sur ce que qu'il avait vu et son visage souriant de dissout lorsqu'il parvint a identifier les décombres du trophée de baseball qu'il avait gagner au tournoi du lycée Namimori lors de sa dernière année. Il se tourna vers les deux combattants qui continuaient à s'saccager tout ce qui était à porté de leur armes en sortant son propre sabre avançant vers eux avec une lueur…légèrement effrayant sur le visage.

-Yamamoto pitié ne t'y met pas aussi! Cria Tsuna en le voyant rejoindre Hibari et Gokudera dans la bagarre…comment les chose auraient elles pu être pire?!

-Un combat entre homme! Je vais me battre a L'EXTRÊME! Hurla une voix qui fit perdre à Tsunayoshi tout espoir de garder ce serais ce qu'un mètre cube de son bureau en bonne état..ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

-Kufufufu, je n'aime pas être mit de coter! Ricana Mukuro en s'armant de son trident.

Si Tsuna pensait plus tôt qu'il avait toucher le fond, il se dit qu'il avait sans doute déjà commencer à creuser…Il leva les yeux juste à temps…juste à temps pour voir son magnifique fauteuil en boit chinois et en tissu mongole, cadeau de Dino lorsqu'il avait était nommé decimo, traverser le mur de brique pour aller s'écraser dans le jardin, se brisant instantanément.

-Mon fauteuil! Cria-t-il de désespoir. Reborn fait quelqu-

Il se tourna pour chercher le soutient de son tuteur qu'il ne trouva nulle part…évidement…ça aurais était trop beau..lui et Tablot était déjà parti depuis bien longtemps…en désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers ses gardiens en plein combat pour les calmer avec un peu plus de nerf avant qu'un coup de vent proche de son visage ne lui fit comprendre que cette fois si, c'était son bureau en écorce de Baobab et au gravure incruster et faites a la main qui vint ajouter un nouveau trou dans son précieux mure. Cette fois, a peine eu t-il retourné son regard vers la baston général qu'un autre objet ne quitta son bureau par le mur…plus petit cette fois…de forme rectangulaire…Tsuna n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait…de sa photo de mariage avec Kyoko…

-Ohoh..Murmura Lambo en voyant son boss être entouré d'une aura meurtrière qui fit automatiquement cesser le combat.

-Natsu…Cambio forma..Modo attacco…

Une flamme qui fit ouvrir de grand yeux surpris au Primo s'éclaira sur le front du brun…la flamme de la dernière volonté..alors ce garçon ne mentait pas en prétendant être son descendant…Un petit sourire de fièrté vint étirer les lèvres de Giotto. Tsunayoshi…il était assez fière que ce jeune homme est hérité de sa force de combat, il devait l'avouer..mais bien sur, c'était avant que quelques jolies petits mots qu'il reconnu instantanément ne virent caresser ses oreilles…

-Mittena Di Vongola Primo…

…C'était…une blague n'est ce pas? Ce jeune homme dénommé Tsuna…n'allait quand même pas faire ça?!…si? En voyant ses point s'illuminer il compris que visiblement…si… Le primo régit au quart de tour et la…tout ce passa vite…très vite…Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le calmer, celui envoya son attaque à la personne la plus proche, à savoir le primo lui-même. Automatiquement, ses gardiens se déployèrent autour de lui, Lampow déviant le coup grâce à son bouclier et détruisant le toit qui protéger la pièce…ainsi que toute les autres pièces qu'il y avait au dessus…et un peu sur les coter aussi…G sorti son arc en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire , Asari fit de même avec ses épées, Daemon c'était déjà armé de sa faux et Knucle semblait près au combat sans oublier Alaude qui avait déjà armé ses mains de ses menottes. En voyant leur boss menacer, les Decimo encerclèrent Tsuna, Lambo les protégeant d'ors et déjà avec son bouclier en cas d'attaque, Gokudera ayant activé son sytsème C.A.I, Yamamoto s'était armé de son épée, Ryohei était lui aussi fin près, Hibari (qui ne manquerais jamais une telle occasion ) avait ses tonfa à la main et les deux illusionniste, chacun tenant fermement leur trident, semblaient tout aussi près.

Face à face, à chaque extrémité de la salle qui auparavant avait était un bureau, les deux générations se fixaient inlassablement, près à se bondirent dessus au moindre geste du désormais ennemi…La tension était palpable et les gardiens avaient tous leur armes et une profonde détermination avec eux. Et, alors qu'ils allait s'engager dans une guerre sans merci qui aurais sans doute pour conséquence de détruire le quart, ou même, la moitié du Japon, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant simplement à Tsuna, le temps de voir un visage souriant et harmonieux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui fit monter en lui la nervosité a un point jusque la, inimaginable…

-Tsu-kun!

_A suivre_

* * *

_Y_uto: Et voici la fin de se chapitre! Attention, c'est le début de notre quiz! Si vous arriver a deviner avec exactitude la personne qui vient d'entrer dans le bureau, vous pourrez gagner Hibari ou Alaude au choix a votre servisse pendants plus d'une semaine!

Tsuna: Quoi?! Mais tu veux mourir ou quoi?!

Giotto: Ce n'est pas très prudent de ta part..

Yuto: Les deux gardiens vous serons offert par Giotto et Tsuna!

Giotto/Tsuna:..HEIN?!

Alaude: je ne suis l'esclave de personne…Giotto…

Hibari: je vais te mordre a mort…Herbivore…

Giotto/Tsuna: *s'enfuient grâce a leur flamme de la dernière volonté, poursuivit par les deux gardiens du nuage*

Asari: Tu aime vraiment tes fan pour leur faire un telle cadeau!

G: Ce n'est pas plutôt une tentative d'assassina?

Yuto: Non non, juste un moyen de les distraire le temps d'aller drogué leur repas pour pouvoir les offrir au gagnant!

Asari/G: Effrayante…

Petit hors sujet, mais dans les review, quelqu'un ma demander un OS G27...je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il s'agit^^', je demande donc votre aide pour comprendre et ainsi, peut être, pouvoir satisfaire le désire de ce/cette Lectrice/teur ^^

Et oui, j'aime faire plaisir a ceux qui lise et commente mes fics! Si vous aussi vous voulez un petit OS, donnez moi votre couple et, peut être, si l'inspiration et la, j'écrirais un OS^^, sur ceu_x, rendez vous au chapitre suivant!_


	4. Recette de la Mama

O-ha-yo!

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma petite fics^^ Merci d'avoir attendu!

Je dois vous prévenir par avance que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et sans doute moindre mais j'ai pris du plaisir a l'écrire!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Et, alors qu'__'__ils allait s__'__engager dans une guerre sans merci qui aurais sans doute pour conséquence de détruire le quart, ou même, la moitié du Japon, la porte s__'__ouvrit brusquement, laissant simplement à Tsuna, le temps de voir un visage souriant et harmonieux qu'__'__il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui fit monter en lui la nervosité a un point jusque la, inimaginable__…_

_-Tsu-kun!_

Toute les personnes présentes sans exception fixèrent la nouvelle venu dans un silence de mort. Tsuna cru s'étouffer face au visage qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sa gorge se serré et son cœur atteignait une cadence qu'aucun être humain n'était sensé avoir. Seul quelques mots qui voulaient tout dire purent sortir de sa bouche sèche.

-O..OKAASAN?! Hurla le brun face au visage souriant de sa mère.

-Tsu-kuuun! Reborn-san m'a dit que tu aurais de invité en nombre et que donc, il fallait une cuisinière!

La jeune femme sautillant joyeusement vers son fils avec plusieurs bento dans les bras, ne sembla aucunement choqué par la pièce chaotique en feu et les 14 personnes armée et prêtent au combat. Après avoir affectueusement embrassé la joue de son adorable fils, elle trottina vers la porte de sortie pour aller vers la cuisine avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de tourner son regard surpris et presque choqué vers les primos qui en plus d'avoir des armes en mains ressemblaient trait pour trait au enfants qu'elle avait accueille chez aussi à de nombreuse reprise. L'espace d'un instant, Tsuna cru qu'elle allait faire le rapprochement physique entre les primo et les decimo. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que sa mère était déjà face à sa copie blonde.

-Ouaah! Quel sublime jeune homme, il te ressemble tellement…J'aurais eu un autre fils s'en m'en rendre compte? Peut être devrais je le demande à papa?

-Okaasan?! Cria Tsuna, abasourdie par les paroles de sa génitrice, n'arrivant pas à savoir si elle était sérieuse ou pas.

-Donna affascinante e bellissima (1), Dit Giotto d'une voix charmeuse en prenant la main de Nana et en la baisant. Comment pourrais je être le fruit d'une telle beauté? C'est déjà un grand honneur pour moi d'avoir eu la chance de vous rencontrer.

La mère de Tsuna rougit doucement face aux paroles du bel homme qui lui embrasser le dos de la main.

-Tsu-kun! Ton ami est si bien élever et sais si bien parler au femme, c'est si rare en cette époque, tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui Tsu-kun! Sur ceux, je vais aller préparer un bon repas pour toi et tes amis!

Elle sourit une dernière fois a Giotto, qui lui rendit son sourire, avant de quitter la pièce, le rose au joue.

-T'as pas fini ton numéro! Corridore sottoveste (2) ! Grogna G en acérant une tapa sur l'arrière du crane de son ami d'enfance.

Giotto tourna des yeux miels et innocents vers le carmin.

-Bah quoi?

-Perverso (3). Dit Lampo sous le hochement de tête approbateur d'Asari.

-Tu ne peux pas ainsi faire la cour à une jeune femme marier et ayant un enfant. Dit Knucle d'un air cérémonieux.

-L'adultère est interdit. Dit Alaude d'un ton froid.

-Nufufufu, un tel comportement n'est pas digne du ¨Primo Vongola! Tu donne une mauvaise image de la famille Vongola aux Decimo. Ajouta Daemon.

Tsuna rit jaune face au comportement des primo…jamais il n'aurais cru que Giotto était un tel charmeur. Le decimo soupira doucement avant d'entendre les pas pressé de sa mère revenir vers lui.

-Tsu-kun! Je me serais fait un plaisir de faire la cuisine mais la pièce a disparut! Dit elle d'un ton étrangement joyeux.

Tsuna soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. La pièce en question avait sans doute était détruite lors du début de combat entre lui et les primo.

-Il y en a une deuxième au fond du couloir.

-D'accord Tsu-kun! J'y cour!

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle disparut une seconde fois. Mais tout comme la première fois elle ne tarda pas à revenir, tout le sourire au lèvres.

-Tsu-kun! La deuxième cuisine est un feu!

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux et couru hors de la pièce en intimant à sa mère de rester avec les autres gardien, pour aller voir l'étendu des dégâts. Quand il arriva sur les lieu, il vit que, en effet, la pièce était en train de bruler. Mais heureusement, elle semblait encore en état de fonctionné dès qu'on aurais éteint le feu. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était parfois bien pratique d'avoir un gardien de la pluie comme Takeshi Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto! Cria il a l'attention de son gardien rester dans les reste de la salle de réunion. j'ai besoin de Kojiro pour éteindre l'incendie.

-Oui Tsuna! J'arrive tout de suite! Lui répondit le gardien de la pluie en se dirigent vers la sorti jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase de Asari n'attire son attention.

-Oh! Ce sont des onigiri? Demanda le gardien de la pluie primo en se tournant vers les bento que la jeune femme avait ouvert pour faire patienter les invité le temps du repas.

-Oui! Prenez en si vous en voulez!

-Oui avec joie!

-Je peux en prendre aussi? Demanda Takeshi en se penchant sur le panier repas.

-Baka! Le Judaime t'attend pour éteindre le feu! Grogna Gokudera en le menaçant du poing.

-Yamamoto! Cria une nouvelle fois Tsuna qui s'affolé légèrement en voyant le feu prendre du terrain peu a peu.

-Oui oui j'arrive! Il se dirigea vers le couloir et s'arrêta en chemin pour piocher un onigiri avant que la voix de Tsuna ne l'appelle encore une fois et qu'il ne court le rejoindre, la bouche pleine.

Au final, le feu fut métrisé et la salle était en assez bonne état pour être utilisé par la mère de Tsuna qui se mit au fourneau. Tsuna décréta qu'ils allaient avant tout passer à table pour diné et qu'ils ne parleraient du reste, à savoir, le retour des primos a leur époque, que demain, dans la parti du manoir épargné par la pseudo bataille. Tous acquittèrent l'idées, pensant qu'il serais plus raisonnable de se calmer avant de chercher une solution. De plus, ils étaient impatient de goutter à la cuisine de la Mama de Tsuna. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir les chercher pour les informer que tout était près. Ils se mirent à table, et, à l'immense surprise de Tsuna, tout se passa. Personne ne c'était sauté au coup et l'ambiance était détendu. Sans doute grâce au plat de sa mère. Aucune des personnes présente de voulais gâcher se délicieux moment et cette merveilleuse nourriture. Même Mukuro et Daemon, qui avaient tout deux un penchant certain pour le chao et la taquinerie, ce tenait a carreau, faisant ainsi honneur a la nourriture. A la droite de Tsuna était assit sa mère qui c'était jointe à eux à leur plus grande joie, face à lui, à l'autre bout de la table trônait fièrement Giotto qui semblait grandement apprécier la cuisine de sa mère et à sa gauche…Reborn, qui avait miraculeusement réapparu au moment du repas…enfin, il n'avait rien fait pour nuire à la bonne ambiance de la pièce alors Tsuna n'avais rien a redire…

Enfin… comme toujours, ça aurais pu bien ce passer, mais le seigneur décida que Tsunayoshi Sawada avait eu droit à suffisament de calme et qu'il était tend de rompre ce merveilleux moment de sérénité. Et ce fut grâce a Reborn que le chao pris place.

-Tsuna, chuchotta il a l'attention de son ancien élève.

-Oui Reborn?

-Tu sais que tu dois leur dire, tu ne peux pas leur cacher plus longtemps? Demanda il dans un sourire sadique, sachant déjà que l'annonce allait sans aucun doute possible maitre toute les personnes ici présente dans une rage sans fin.

-Heu…je sais bien mais le préfère attendre la fin du repas pour avoir le plaisir de profiter du calme un peu plus longtemps si tu n'y voix aucun inconvénient.

Visiblement, si, il y voyait un inconvénient..peux être que le repos de Tsuna était un inconvénient en soit. Ainsi, Reborn se leva et tapa une fois dans ses main, attirant ainsi tout les regards sur lui.

-Primo et Decimo Vongola! Le Judaime à une annonce très importante a vous faire!

Naturellement, tous se tournèrent vers Tsuna, attendant de connaitre cette fameuse annonce. Le brun lança un regard noir et désespéré a son tuteur avant de regardait les gardien qui le fixaient toujours…d'un air lasse il regarda pour la dernière fois la somptueuse tapisserais ocre de la pièce que sa chère femme, Kyoko, avait choisi elle-même avec un grand sourire lumineux. Admira les moulures gracieuse qui coulaient sur les murs et sur le plafond ainsi que le magnifique lustre en verre qui pendait au centre de la pièce, lui aussi, témoin des bon gouts de sa femme…il aimait beaucoup cette pièce…et il savait que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il la voyait car dans peu de temps…il resterait de cet endroit enchanteur que des ruines de mur effondrait sous les coup de ses gardiens en colère et de ceux du primo.

_A suivre…_

* * *

(1): Charmante et Sublime demoiselle

(2): Coureur de jupon

(3): Pervers

_Yuto: Et voila! Ainsi s'achève le troisième chapitre! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez tenter de deviner quel annonce va faire Tsuna qui va tant énervé les gardiens!_

_Tsuna: en parlant de ça, ton concoure du dernier chapitre, ça en est ou?_

_Yuto: Hé bien nous avons bel et bien un gagnant!_

_Takeshi: oh? Est quel couple il a demandé?_

_Yuto: Il a demandé..*grand sourire* Du Itachi x Sasuke!_

_Tsuna/Takeshi: HEIN?!_

_Sasuke: Ne me fais pas particupé a tes concour ridicule, je n'ai pas que ça a faire!_

_Itachi: je suis d'accord, on ne vient même pas du même manga!_

_Lambo: Surtout que c'est même pas le couple demandé! *regarde les réponses* Le gagnant demande un Hibari x Gokudera!_

_Gokudera: QUOI?! Hors de question!_

_Hibari: Je ne couche pas avec les herbivores! *sort ses tonfa* je vais aller mordre a mort se lecteur pour avoir osé pensé me mettre avec un faible!_

_Tsuna: Ne mord les lecteur Hibari-san!_

_Gokudera: Qui tu traite de faible?!_

_Takeshi: du'n coté, faut être maso pour vouloir mettre Hibari en soumis! *rit*_

_Tsuna/Yuto/Lambo: HEIN?! SOUMIS?!_

_Takeshi: Ben quoi?_

_Hibari:…je vais te mordre à mort pour m'avoir imaginé en soumis…_

_Yuto: mais moi je veux écrire du ItaSasuuuu!_

_Lambo: tu as vraiment besoin d'un concour pour ça?_

_Yuto:heu…ben non! Oui!_

_Itachi/Sasuke: N'y pense même pas!_

_Yuto: OUAIIIIN! *pleur*_

_Giotto: Eurm Eurm! Donc le gagnant aura belle et bien droit a un petit OS Gokudera x Hibari! Et celui qui arrive a deviné l'annonce que Tsuna doit faire Gagnera lui aussi un OS! Mais avec plusieurs chapitre cette fois parce que c'est plus dure!_

_Tsuna: Merci d'avoir lut jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas a laisser une review!_


	5. Recette d'une agréable nuit

Bonjour à tous! J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 4, alors tout simplement, bonne lecture!

* * *

_il aimait beaucoup cette pièce__…__et il savait que c__'__était sans doute la dernière fois qu__'__il la voyait car dans peu de temps__…__il resterait de cet endroit enchanteur que des ruines de mur effondrait sous les coup de ses gardiens en colère et de ceux du primo._

-Kof kof! Toussa Tsuna pour attiré l'attention des gardiens, leur regards déjà tourné vers lui.

-Nous t'écoutons Decimo. Dit Giotto.

-Hé bien…en raison des récentes batailles qui ont eu lien dans mon manoir, les trois étages réservé au invité on était détruit et c'est pour cela….

Tsuna marqua une pose en hésitant à aller plus loin mais le regard sombre et sadique de son ancien professeur particulier le dissuada de s'arrêter.

-Et c'est pour cela, repris t-il. Que chacun de mes gardiens décimo hébergera dans sa chambre son propre prédécesseur.

Un grand silence pris la pièce, laissant les dernière paroles de Tsuna encore plus pesante. Tsuna ferma les yeux un instant, se préparant déjà au future réaction des Vongola qui n'allaient sans doute pas accepter de se plier a sa demande si facilement.

-…QUOI?!

Le hurlement joins de toutes les personnes dans la salle maquèrent de peu de faire voler en éclat le vitrail ainsi que le sublime lustre qui tanguait dangereusement au dessus de la table. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut a peine surpris de voir la pointe affuté du trident de Mukuro à quelques centimètres de son front, le faisant légèrement loucher.

-Kufufufu, tu ne pense pas sérieusement me faire dormir avec ce type bizarre? Dit l'illusionniste d'une voix menaçante.

-Entre toi et Daemon je ne sais pas lequel et le plus bizarre! Rit joyeusement Yamamoto sous le sourire amusé d'Asari.

-Juudaime! Cria Gokudera en se levant violemment, frappant ses mains sur la table. Je ne peux accepter de vous laisser dormir avec ce type louche!

-Tu traite le primo de type louche sal gosse?! Répondit G en voyant Gokudera pointer son boss d'un doigt accusateur.

-Des personnes débarquant de 400 ans dans le passé sont la parfaite définition de « personne louche »!

-La il marque un point. Dit Lampow avec un petit sourire narquois qui mirent les nerf de G encore plus à vif qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Je refuse qu'un gamin me traite de personne louche! Dit Alaude en se levant à son tour.

-Ne change pas de sujet, herbivore du passé! Dit ensuite Hibari en s'armant de ses tonfas. Je refuse catégoriquement de dormir dans la même chambre de lui! Continua-t-il en se tournant vers Tsuna.

-Hibari..Tenta Tsuna.

-Sauf! Continua-t-il en ignorant les plaintes de Tsuna. Si je peux me battre avec lui!

Venant d'Hibari, il s'agissait d'un grand geste de bonté que d'accepter de faire un compromis en échange d'un combat.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de combattre un enfant. Répondit Alaude.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant!

-Tu as quand même 400 ans de moins que lui. Dit Asari avec un sourire gêné.

-La ferme! Herbivore flutiste! Je vais te mordre à mort toi aussi!

-Hibari-san! S'il te plais! Tenta de nouveau Tsuna avant d'envoyer à la seul personne au monde capable de résonner Hibari un regard de chien battu que les boss Vongola se transmettaient de génération en génération.

Reborn s'attendrit légèrement face à ses grands yeux de biche et soupira doucement, vaincu part se regard.

-Hibari! Dit Reborn. Si tu accepte de laisser Alaude dormir avec toi, tu pourras te battre avec Mukuro durant une semaine sans aucune contrainte ou remontrance.

-Ne croyez pas pouvoir m'amadouer avec ça!

-Un mois? Proposa Reborn en leva un sourcil.

-…Hibari ne répondit pas face aux paroles de Reborn.

-Deux mois!

-C'est d'accord!

-Non Hibari! Cria Tsuna.

-Kufufu~ ça me va aussi! Dit Mukuro t'un ton joyeux.

-Mukuro, ne t'y met pas aussi!

-Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, Tsunaze? Demanda Reborn d'un ton innocent.

-Bien sur que non!

-Dans ce cas, vous pourrez tout les deux vous battre avec Tsuna!

-C'est pire!

-Je suis d'accord! Répondire Hibari et Mukuro d'une même voix.

-Hibari je croyais que j'étais un herbivore pour toi! Et mukuro, je me suis déjà battu contre toi, ça me suffis.

-Je regrette de ne pas avoir participé à l'EXTREME! Hurla Ryohei en levant le point au ciel. J'aurais voulu voir Tsuna battre Mukruo à l'EXTREME!

-Nufufu! Tu t'es fait battre par ce gosse? Demanda Daemon d'un ton moqueur.

-Toi aussi tu t'es f-

Chrome arriva juste à temps pour posa sa main hésitante sur la bouche de son maitre, le regardant avec des yeux de chaton et l'empêchant de dévoilait le future aux gardiens de la primo génération.

-S'il vous plais Mukuro-sama!

Mukuro consentit à se taire. Tsuna soupira doucement quand un pseudo calme repris la table…table détruite lorsque Hibari avait tentait de sauter au coup de Alaude. Les fenêtres étaient elles aussi détruites mais au final, Tsuna trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, et ceux, grâce à « l'aide » de Reborn qui avait calmé son gardien du nuage. Le Juudaime soupira doucement, en pensant que c'était fini, jusqu'à ce que Reborn ne décide de perturber le calme qu'il avait lui-même instauré.

-Au faite, Chrome, ta chambre n'était elle pas à l'étage qui à était détruit? Demanda Reborn d'un ton trop doux pour que se soit réel.

-Heu…oui oui, pourquoi?

-Où compte tu dormir?

-Elle dormira avec moi bien sur! Répondit Mukuro à sa place, comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre évidence ne vinrent frapper leur esprits: Daemon dort avec Mukuro + Chrome dort avec Mukuro = Chrome dort avec Daemon. Un immense sourire pris le visage de Daemon.

-Ce sera avec plaisir Nagi-chan! Dit Daemon d'un ton festif.

-Ne rêve pas! Répondit Mukuro en attrapant son trident.

-Ma ma, tu calme tout le monde! Je suis sur qu'il y a une solution! Dit Yamamoto en levant les mains pour calmer les tensions.

-Bien sur qu'il y en a une! Dit Reborn en attirant le regard inquiet de Tsuna sur lui. J'ai déjà fait installer un lit Trois place dans la chambre de Mukuro.

Encore une fois, le silence fut le rois de l'instant. Tous passèrent leur regard de Reborn à Daemon, puis de Daemon à Mukuro et enfin de Mukuro à Chrome. Personne n'osaient ouvrir la bouche face au regard que se lançaient Daemon et Mukuro, semblant près à se sauter à la gorge à tout moment, la seul qui les retenait encore, étant la petite Chrome, debout entre eux.

-Kufufu~ Je ne laisserais jamais un pervers comme toi toucher à Nagi. Dit Mukuro.

-C'est bizarre à l'EXTREME de t'entendre dire ça, je croyais que c'était toi qui avait possédé son corps pendant 10 ans…

Kncule se leva en criant que possédé le corps d'une femme avec laquelle on est pas marier et une insulte à l'église

-..Parce que tu étais enfermé dans la prison Vedicard d'où tu t'étais échapper trois fois…

Cette phrase fit réagir Alaude, qui attrapa ses menottes en disant froidement qu'il allait remettre se fugitif la où il devrait être.

-…Que tu la fait combattre alors qu'il lui manqué des organes…

G S'énerva à son tour, criant qu'il était honteux d'utilisé une jeune femme malade et diminuer pour combattre.

-…que tu as attaqué ses propres camarade avec son corps…

Asari fronça les sourcils en disant d'une voix particulièrement froide qu'utilisé le corps d'une autre personne pour attaquer ses camardes était honteux et lâche.

-..Donc, c'est bizarre que tu soit inquiet que Chrome dorme avec Daemon à l'EXTREME.

-Nufufufu, je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Mukuro, tu es pire que moi au fond.

-T'en a de belle de dire ça, je te signal que tu fais pareille avec mon corps! Rouspéta Lampow.

-Daemon! Je croyait que tu avaient enfin fichu la paix à Lampow! Combien de fois je vais devoir de reprendre pour ça! Dit Giotto d'une voix autoritaire.

-Nufufu~ tu n'espère quand même que je t'obéisse un jour?…

-….

Tsuna soupira doucement en se rinçant le visage à l'eau du robinet, épuisé par sa soirée. Comme il l'avait prévu, sa précieuse salle n'était à présent que ruine et désolation. Après la superbe phrase de Daemon, il se souvenait vaguement que G c'était jeté sur lui, que Daemon avec riposter, offrant à Mukuro et Alaude (qui voulaient tout deux sa peau) une très bonne excuse pour se battre. Hibari qui n'aiment pas être à l'écart c'était lui aussi engagé dans la bataille. Ryohei et Kncule avaient hurlé avait d'entrer eu aussi dans « le super entrainement » et après il se souvenait juste que Chrome et Giotto avaient tout deux réussit à calmer les gardiens.

A présent, tous étaient allaient dans leur chambre, laissant les nombreux souci et future combat pour demain. Yamamoto et Asari Avaient bien sur accepté avec joie de dormir ensemble, le gardien Primo souhaitant passer du temps avec son successeur. Il en était de même avec Lampow et Lambo qui étaient ravi de ne pas partager leur chambre avec les différents psychopathe du manoir. Knucle et Ryhoei avaient tout deux étaient plein d'entrain en allant se coucher. Ce que Tsuna redouter était plutôt les chambres de la tempête, du nuage et de la brume. Tsuna ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et découvrit, sans surprise, le primo allonger dans le second lit qu'il avait apporté. Ce qui était plus étrange en revanche était la présence des deux bras droits de la première et la dixième génération à coter des lits de leur boss respectif.

-Heu…Gokudera-kun?

-Juudaime! J'accepte de partager ma chambre avec G, puisque c'est vous qui me le demandait, par contre, je ne peux me résoudre à vous laisser dormir seul avec ce parfait inconnu!

-Désolé Decimo, je n'ai pas au l'autorité suffisante pour faire partir G, il est du même avis de ton gardien. Dit Giotto en lançant un regard désolé à Tsuna.

Tsuna, qui était très très très fatigué, s'approcha de son gardien de la tempête. Il se pencha légèrement sur lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille de manière à ce que ses ancêtres ne l'entende pas.

-Gokudera, j'ai déjà rencontrer le Primo lors du teste d'héritage. De plus, mon intuition me dit que je n'ai rien à craindre. S'il te plais, vas simplement dormir, je t'appellerais en cas de problème.

Gokudera soupira doucement mais se plia à la demande de son boss en quittant la pièce, suivit de près par G qui c'était lui aussi soumit au regard de Giotto. Tsuna se laissa tomber sur le lit en espérant de tout son cœur que la nuit ce passerait bien.

Dans la chambre de la pluie:

Takeshi avait sorti un deuxième futon sur le sol pour que Asari dorme paisiblement. Il avait aussi fait du thé et avait passé plusieurs heurs à parler avec son ancêtre avant que le réveille de les informe de l'heure tardive et qu'ils décide d'aller se coucher.

Dans la chambre de la foudre:

Après avoir quelque peu discutait et s'être trouver de nombreux point commun, les deux gardiens de la foudre, c'étaient tout les deux couché et endormit rapidement.

Dans la chambre de la tempête:

G c'était assit à la fenêtre ouverte pour fumer paisiblement une cigarette bien mérité. Quand le bras droit du Decimo ne hurlait pas à tout va, il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt de bonne compagnie. Ils avaient conclue que G dormirait que le canapé de la chambre, ce qui ne le gêné pas plus que ça. Le gardien primo avait parcouru la chambre du regard, et c'était légèrement attardé sur le présence de l'imposant piano au centre de la pièce auquel semblait tenir Hayato. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup avait d'aller dormir.

Dans la chambre du Nuage:

Alaude était légèrement perdu…il regardait la pièce, on ne peux plus surpris par son apparence. celle-ci ressemblait étrangement à un bureau ou un salle de réception d'un lycée. Tsuna avait plusieurs fois tentait de dissuadé Hibari, mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre et c'était fait faire la réplique parfaite de sa salle de comité de discipline. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui choquer le plus Alaude, mais plutôt se pseudo coussin au sol accompagner d'un torchon qui semblait devoir servir de couverture. Il regarda son descendant, puis la couche au sol, l'interrogeant du regard.

-C'est ton lit. Répondit simplement Hibari, face au question muette d'Alaude.

-…C'est une blague? Demanda-t-il d'une voix proche du zéro absolu.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, un petit sourire en coin vint étiré les lèvres de l'ex préfet dans un sourire sadique, lui faisant penser à celui d'un de ses collègues qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. A la suite d'un combat violent et sans pitié entre les deux gardien du nuage, qui eu pour conséquence de détruire encore une bonne parti du manoir (sans toucher à la chambre, les deux jeune hommes ayant eu la présence d'esprits de quitter les lieux pour ce battre) il fut décidé que Alaude dormirait sur le sofa.

Chambre de la brume:

Mukuro, qui avait était le dernier à prendre sa douche, rejoins sa chambre d'un pas hésitant et lent, n'étant pas pressé de retrouver son nouveau colocataire. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fit avec effroi, Daemon allonger dans SON lit, Chrome étant debout dans la pièce, entendant le retour de son maitre alors que Daemon tapoter joyeusement sur la place libre a ses coter.

-Dépêche toi! Na-gi-chan~

Le sang de Mukuro passa de 36° à 100° en voyant sa protéger être contrainte de dormir au coter de se psychopathe (qui selon Gokudera, lui ressemblait beaucoup).

-Il est hors de question que Nagi dorme à côté de toi! Est-ce bien claire?! Dit Mukuro en enfonçant son trident dans la place de matelas qu'avait désigné Daemon pour Nagi.

-Nufufufu, serais-tu jaloux? Tu veux que je t'appelle Muku-chan?

-Hors de question! Je dormirais entre vous pour empêcher Nagi d'être trop près de ton aura perverse!

-Nufufu, ça me va!

Et ainsi, le trio d'illusionniste purent s'endormir….ou du moins Chrome pu dormirent, Daemon et Mukuro s'assassinant du regard dans un silence parfait durant toute la nuit.

Chambre du soleil:

Les deux gardiens du soleil discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, restant les dernier éveillé. Ryohei éprouvé un grand sentiment de respect et d'admiration pour son ainé boxeur. Au moment de ce coucher, Knucle eu pour idée de guider son disciple sur la voix pure du seigneur.

-Mon enfant, avant de dormir, je vais te réciter un passage de la bible pour purifier ton âme et te guider sur la voix de la lumière enfin de te préserver des tentions du diable personnifier auxquels ton âme et soumise, à l'extrême. Dit Knucle en ayant une pensait direct pour Mukuro et Daemon.

-Vraiment? Alors dans ce cas, je vais vous écouter A L'EXTREME!

Emporter par l'enthousiasme du jeune homme, le prête mit toute la passion pour lire le livre sain.

-Dans ce cas je vais te la lire A L'EXTREME!

Et ainsi commença la lecture à 140 décibel de la bible, qui eu pour effet non surprenant de réveiller toute les personnes du manoir à l'exception de Chrome, protégé par les bon soin de son maitre qui avait eu pour reflexe de lui boucher les oreilles.

-Merde! C'est quoi ça encore?! Hurla Gokudera qui n'aimait vraiment pas être réveillé en pleine nuit.

-Non…il a pas oser quand même; Se demanda G à voix haute en reconnaissant les passages de la bible que Knucle avait l'habitude de réciter lorsque Lampow était possédé par Daemon, persuadé que son chant religieux avait des effets positif sur les actes de Daemon.

-Hiiii?! Mais c'est quoi?! Demanda Tsuna, réveillé par le bruit.

-Oya Oya, il avait arrêter pourtant. Dit Lampow en se frottant les yeux, encore légèrement endormit.

-P-Primo?! Appella Tsuna en se tournant vers son ainé.

-ZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzz…

Comment pouvait il dormir dans une telle situation? C'était la question qui hanter le cerveau torturé par le bruit de Tsuna. Celui-ci ce leva et marcha rapidement vers le lit de l'endormit, hésitant à le réveiller. Après tout, il venait d'arrivé à une époque inconnu, il devait gérer ses gardiens, bien plus tendu que d'habitude, il n'avait sans doute plus eu droit a ce genre de nuit réparatrice depuis bien longtemps, alors Tsuna n'était pas sur d'avoir le cœur de l'interrompre dans son sommeille bienfaiteur. D'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas capable d'arrêter le récit de Knucle, n'ayant déjà pas beaucoup d'autorité sur ses propre gardiens et il ne douter pas une seconde que si personnes ne le faisait taire, alors Hibari, Alaude, G et Gokudera s'en changerons de manière peu recommandable. Le réveillé, ou ne pas le réveillé, tel était la question…une question qui tournait en boucle dans sa boite crânienne fatigué. Il se décida enfin, en posant sa main hésitante sur l'épaule du blond, le secouant légèrement.

-Primo, s'il vous plais, on a besoin de v-

-TU COMPTE DORMIR ENCORE LONGTEMPS?! TU NE VOIS PAS QUE TON PUTAIN DE GARDIEN DU SOLEIL ET ENTRAIN DE FOUTRE LE BORDEL?! Hurla G en entrant dans la pièce. FAIT TON BOULOT DE BOSS!

G tira son boss hors du lit avec force, l'envoyant sans pitié et sans douceur dans la chambre des fauteurs de troubles. Giotto ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et ne se posa pas de question quant aux lieu de son réveille. Dans la chambre des gardien du soleil étaient déjà présent Lampow, Lambo, Asari, Takeshi, Hayato, Hibari, Alaude ainsi que G et Tsuna qui venaient d'arriver à la suite de Giotto, ne perturbant nullement Knucle dans son récit, persuadé que ses collègues et leur descendants étaient venu l'écouter.

-Vous êtes venu écouter les comptes de Knucle-san? Demanda Ryohei.

-Premièrement ce ne sont pas des comptes mais la bible et deuxièmement, NOUS SOMMES VENU LUI DIRE DE LA FERMER! Hurla Gokudera dont la voix ressemblait étrange à celle de G quand il criait.

-Ma ma, du calme, Kncule-san, s'il vous plais, vous ne voulez pas remettre ça à demain? Demanda Takeshi avec un sourire fatigué, se forçant clairement à ne pas user lui aussi de la violence.

-Ne lui dit pas ça, sinon demain il va y avoir droit toute la journée! Repris Lampow qui avait de l'expérience en la matière.

-Kncule! Ton comportement dérange tout le monde! Arrête je te pris! Demanda Giotto avec sérieux, lui aussi usé par les cris de son gardien.

-Bande d'hérétique! Apprenez à vous gorgé du savoir de dieu en toute heur, en toute saison, en tout lieu et ainsi vous aurez droit au repos et à la pureté. Dit Kncule avant de reprendre son discoure.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi on a droit au repos! Râla Lambo.

-Je vais lui exploser la gueule! Ça, ça devrait le faire taire! Dit Gokudera en sortant sa précieuse dynamite.

-Gardien de la tempête decimo, je comprend votre agacement mais vous ne pouvez pas attaqué l'un des notre. Dit Asari, bien que lui-même songeait à prendre les armes.

-Deux solutions: soit vous le faites taire, soit je le mord à mort. Dit Hibari en s'armant de ses tonfas.

-Allons allons, calmez vous, Kncule arrête ça tout de suite! Demanda encore une fois le primo.

-Ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça, mais si on le bâillonnait? Dit Lampow qui apporta un grand silence dans la pièce.

-Ha ha ha…vous n'êtes pas s- Tenta Tsuna en palissant

-Alaude, je te laisse faire. Dit Giotto en retournant dans la chambre de Tsuna.

En moins de quelque seconde, le bruit cessa d'un coup. Alaude c'était charger en moins d'une de menotter et bâillonné les deux gardien du soleil. Tsuna abandonna l'idée de les sauver et alla lui-même se coucher…A peine eu t-il poser sa tête sur l'oreille que son réveille sonna. Il s redressa et cru mourir en voyant qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller travailler pour lui. L'idée de détruire le petit appareille et de faire comme si de rien n'était lui traversa l'esprits avant qu'un visage sombre ne s'impose à lui en murmurant un petit « ciaossu ». Il soupira et se soumis à son triste destin.

Dans l'après midi, Tsuna organisa une réunion entre les primo et les decimo, jurant sur son honneur de Juudaime que plus jamais il n'aurait droit à ce genre de nuit.

-Bien! Chacun de vous sera sans doute d'accord avec moi, il est hors de question qu'une nuit ne se reproduise encore! Dit il avec sérieux, ayant l'approbation de toute les personnes réunit à l'exception de Kncule et Ryohei qui ne voyaient en quoi ils étaient responsable de la mauvaise nuit passé par leur amis.

-Au faite Tsunaze! Dit Reborn debout, a la gauche du dixième du nom. L'information comme quoi les primo sont apparut ici pourrait bien se rependre, aussi j'ai pris la liberté de faire venir quelques garde du corps d'Italie.

-Hein?

Un puissant hurlement apportant un grand sourire à Takeshi fit sombrer Tsuna dans le désespoir le plus profond.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII!

Voila! Ainsi ce clôture le chapitre 4! Laissez moi quelques review pour m'encourager^^ !(s'il vous plaiiiiis)

Yuto: Je sais que vous l'avez sans doute un peu trop attendu!

Mukuro: Kufufufu, comme si qui que se soit attendait la sorti de tes chapitres

Yuto: chute toi! Je disait donc, pardon pour l'attente, désormais je ferais de mon mieux pour sortir un chapitre par week end.

Lampow: On y croix.

Yuto: Toi chute aussi, sinon tu passe dans la chambre de Mukuro et Daemon et je vais dormir Chrome a ta place! Vu?

Lampow: Héé?! Tu ferais pas ça quand même?!

Daemon: Nufufufu, dans sa dernière fics, tu as fini déguisé en soubrette pour servir d'appât a un pervers, alors je pense qu'elle n'aura aucun remord a faire dormir avec moi~

Lampow: Ne me rappelle pas ça alors que j'avais enfin oublier cette humiliation!

G: Entre nous, tu n'as pas grand-chose a dire quant au rôle que tu as dans cette fics Daemon!

Daemon: Toi la ferme! Tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux!

Giotto: C'est quoi cette guerre de soumis?

Asari: ne vous battez pas enfin!

Alaude: Hm…un soumis est un soumis et c'est tout

Lampow/G/Daemon: VOUS LES SEME PERVERS LA FERME!

Yuto: A la semaine prochaine^^!


	6. Recette d'une réunion à la sauce Varia

Et voici le 5 ème chapitre de "recette d'un joyeux bordel" ^^ Bonne lecture~

* * *

_Un puissant hurlement apportant un grand sourire à Takeshi fit sombrer Tsuna dans le désespoir le plus profond._

_-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII!_

-Ushishishi~ Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du tourner au dernier croisement.

-VOIIIIII! Ce foutu manoir ressemble à un labyrinthe! -C'est parce que tu n'écoute pas mon Génie! Ushishishi! J'en ai assez de tourner en rond! Mes pieds royal me font souffrir!

-Bel-sempaaai, arrêtez de vous plaindre, c'est vous qui avez voulu venir avec Taicho et moi, on avait pas besoin de vous, vous êtes inutile.

-Ushishishi, je vais te changer en passoire!

Dans la salle de réunion, Tsuna, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes, purent profité de la conversation qui avait lieu quelques couloirs plus loin.

-Reborn! Pourquoi la Varia est elle ici? Demanda Tsuna en lançant un regard lourd de reproche à son ancien tuteur.

-Tch! J'ai "demandé" à Xanxus de nous prêter main forte pour assuré le confort et la sécurité des primo et nous a envoyé Bel, Squalo et Fran.

-Reborn! En quoi avoir trois assassin professionnel, psychopathe et assoiffé de sang supplémentaire au manoir vont assurer quoi que se soit de bon pour les primo?!

-arrête de te plaindre et va plutôt les chercher avant qu'ils ne viennes par leur propre manoir.

-Hein? Qu'est ce que t-

Un bruit d'effondrement se fit brusquement entendre dans la pièce, faisant frémir Tsuna d'horreur. Qu'est ce que ces fou avant bien pu inventé encore? Il eu la réponse lorsque le mur à sa droite tomba en morceau, laissant apparaître Squalo, armé de son épée, qui avait décidé de faire son propre chemin en détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage jusqu'à la salle de réunion qu'il avait localisé grâce à la voix du judaime et de Reborn.

-VOIIII! On a enfin trouvez cette foutu pièce! -Ushishishi, c'est pas trop tôt! -Squalo! S'écria le base-balleur en voyant l'épéiste entrer.

-Decimo, appela Giotto, attirant l'attention de Tsuna. Ce sont des amis à vous?

-Heu...non pas exactement, il s'agit des membres de la Varia. -La Varia? Répéta G d'un ton incrédule.

-Pour faire simple, repris Gokudera. La Varia est un groupe d'assassin exécutant de dangereuses missions pour le compte des Vongola, répondant au ordre du judaime. L'élite de se détachement sont tous des professionnels qui sont connu pour, ce qu'on appelle "la Varia Quality".

-Mais, ils font parti des Vongola? Demanda Asari avec curiosité. -Hé bien, il s'agit d'une sorte de détachement à peu près indépendant, comme le CEDEF. Ajouta Chrome.

-Ushishishi, j'aime t'entendre parler de nous avez autant d'éloge, paysan de la tempête! Dit Bel à l'attention direct de Gokudera qui sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

-La ferme! Connard de blond!

-Ushishishi, ce n'est pas une manière de parler à un prince! De plus, aurais tu déjà oublié la manière déplorable, minable et ignoble dont du a perdu il y a dix ans de ça?

-COMMENT?! J'avais gagné ce combat de manière équitable et honnète! C'est toi , ton attitude de taré et de gosse capricieux et le compte à rebours qui m'ont obligé au me retirer!

-Mais peux tu me rappeler QUI à gagné le combat? Demanda le blond avec arrogance, narguant son homologue.-Mais peux tu me rappeler QUI porte la bague de la tempète aujourd'hui? Lui répondit Gokudera en levant sa main pour montrer fièrement l'anneau qui l'ornait.

Certes, il n'était pas dans les habitude de Gokudera de faire ça, mais franchement, et ce n'était ni ses camarade, ni les deux membres restant de la Varia qui le contrediraient, ça faisait du bien de remettre un peu se prince de pacotille à sa place de temps en temps.

-Attendez attendez attendez! S'affola légèrement Lampo. Vous vous êtes battu?

-Oui! Il y a dix ans, lors de la bataille de succession! Dit joyeusement Yamamoto en souriant.

-Hein?! Demandèrent ils tous d'une même voix.

-Dame-Tsuna, qu'attends tu pour leur expliquer exactement?

-Oui oui! S'empressa de dire Tsuna.

Avant de commencer les longue expliquation, Tsuna invita les trois assassins à s'asseoir, faisant de même avec Yamamoto qui c'était lever plutôt pour aller saluer Squalo, et Gokudera, qui avait pratiquement sauté au coup de Bel, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Le pauvre Boss soupira doucement, à la base, cette réunion avait pour but de mettre certaine chose au claire mais visiblement, comme souvent d'ailleurs, les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme il l'aurait souhaité...Il pris place devant l'assemblé, les yeux des primo étant rivé sur lui, en attente d'un éclaircissement.

-Il y a dix ans, l'actuelle boss de la Varia, Xanxus, un possesseur de la flamme de la fureurs, cette déclaration fit lever un sourcil surpris a Giotto, et moi même avons du combattre pour le titre de decimo. Chaque gardien Vongola à du se battre en combat à un contre un contre un membre de la Varia pour récupérer l'autre moitié des anneaux Vongola.

-Pause pause! Demanda G en levant une main. Commença "l'autre moitié"?

Un grand silence se fit soudainement dans la salle alors que les primo fixait Tsuna intensément...ils n'allaient pas aimer, c'était sur...

-Hé bien...les anneaux Vongola son divisé en deux pour-

-Quoi?! S'écria Giotto en entendant ça. Les anneaux Vongola sont divisé?!

-hé bien c'est à dire qu-

-Non seulement vous rabaissé la famille de par votre faiblesse votre gentillesse excessive mais en plus, vous vous permettez de souiller ainsi nos relique?

-écoutez, je-

-Dans ses bagues sont gravés notre détermination, notre histoire et nos combats! Vous du culot de faire ça! Ajouté G en colère.

-C'est un sacrilège! Dit Kncule.

Asari et Lampo restèrent muet mais leur regard ne trompez pas, ils étaient du même avis.

-ÉCOUTEZ SAWADA A L'EXTRÊME! Hurla Ryohei en frappant la table. C'EST LE PRIMO QUI A DÉCIDÉ LUI MÊME DE SÉPARER LES ANNEAUX!

Les gardiens premières génération se tournèrent automatiquement vers leur boss, le regard plain de reproche alors que celui ci les regarda d'un air crispé.

-hé! J'ai rien fait moi!

-écoutez moi s'il vous plais! Demanda Tsuna. Les anneaux sont divisé en deux, une parti étant confier au boss et l'autre étant mit sous la responsabilité de CEDEF.

-Sage décision. Approuva Alaude en croisant les bras.

-Alaude! Crièrent ses camarades en se tournant vers lui.

Suite a un long échange d'argument, de contre argument et de menace de mort, Tsuna réussit à calmer toute les personnes présente et s'apprêtait à reprendre ses explications quand Mukuro jugea qu'il avait été suffisamment sage pour la journée.

-Kufufu, au faite, Sawada Tsunayoshi, doit on dire au primo que tu as détruit les anneaux de tes propres mains ou est ce qu'on doit le garder secret?

Tsuna foudroya l'illusionniste du regard tendit que celui ci poser deux doigt sur sa bouche avec un sourire faussement désolé.

-Oups, ma langue à fourché~

Un silence plana longuement sur l'assistance. Personne n'osant bouger, personne n'osant parler. Le regard froid et étrangement menaçant du primo se tourna avec une lenteur calculé vers la silhouette tendu du boss Vongola.

-Decimo...dit Giotto d'une voix lente et grave.

-P-p-p-p-primo! C'est pas ce que vous croyez! Je ne l'ai est pas détruit! Ils sont a nos doigt, vous avez vu!

-Alors ton gardien ment? Demanda t-il d'une voix proche du zéro absolut.

-Non, pas vraiment, ce n'est pas ça, c'était en faite..heu..comment dire..par le passé, nous sommes aller dans le future et dans le passé de se future mais moins loin que notre passé à nous, j'avais effectivement détruit les bague, mais c'était pour sauver les Vongola, sinon notre ennemie présent du futur (*byakuran pour ceux qui sont perdu*), qui dans le passé de notre futur sera notre allier, les aurait utilisé pour contrôler le monde de la mafia, mais comme je l'ai vaincu, le passé c'est modifier, modifiant, et donc, les bagues sont entière aujourd'hui, vous avez compris? -...

Aucun des primo ne répondit, regardant le pauvre adulte qui s'embrouillait dans ses propres paroles. G, déjà bien entamé, sentait ses nerfs se chauffer petit à petit.

-C'est EXTRÊMEMENT simple! Les bagues étaient détruite mais elle le sont plus! A L'EXTRÊME!

G ce leva doucement, ne semblant pas avoir de très bonne intension vu son visage noir et ses dents serré, exprimant une profonde colère et un agacement sans pareille, avant que Giotto ne lève la main devant lui.

-Du calme G...

Et sur ses mots, la discutions pris fin...du moins, après que Tsuna se soit juré d'envoyer Mukuro en mission pour les 25 prochaines années. Sur ce, il pu reprendre son récit.

-Les combat pour les anneaux se sont déroulé dans l'ordre suivant: le soleil, la foudre, la tempête, la pluie, la brume, le nuage et le ciel.

-Les combats au opposé qui à qui? Demanda intelligemment Kncule.

-Alors, le combat du soleil à opposé Ry-

-A l'EXTRÊÊÊÊME! j'ai gagné contre le pervers à lunette!

-...Ryohei, repris Tsuna, et Lussuria. La foudre opposait, Lambo et Levi.

-Héé? Mais je croyais que cette bataille c'était déroulé il y a dix ans! Dit Asari en regardant l'adolescent de 15 ans face à lui.

-Hé bien, il a utilisé le bazooka des dix ans pou-

-ça veux dire qu'il a voyagé 400 ans dans le futur lui aussi? Demanda Lampo.

-Non non, ce bazooka inter-change la place de l'utilisateur avec son "lui" futur durant 5 minute. -

Oh...Dit simplement Lampo.

-Il a donc, utilisé une première la bazooka des dix ans, ayant alors 15 ans, et à réutilisé le bazooka, et à donc eu 25 ans. Il allait gagné mais la limite de 5 minutes à était dépassé, et Lambo de 5 ans est revenu au milieu de la bataille et a donc perdu. Ensuite, durant le combat de la tempête, Gokudera c'est battu contre bel et-

-Ushishishishi, j'ai vaincu cette misérable larve!

-Pf! Tu te fais appeler mon descendant mais tu t'es fais battre par ce...cette...chose dans yeux? Demanda G en regardant Hayato.

-La ferme! J'avais gagné! Mais il c'est accroché à la bague comme un taré et il y avait une limite de temps, si j'étais rester plus longtemps, je serais mort et le judaime la ordonné de revenir.

-je ne te l'est pas vraiment "ordonné", Gokudera..Marmonna Tsuna.

-Ushishishi, dit moi paysan au cheveux rouge, de quoi m'a tu appelé?

-Toi! Pour avoir une franche trop longue et non réglementaire, je vais t'arrêter! Dit Alaude en attrapant ses menottes.

-Il y a vraiment une lois la dessus? Demandèrent Tsuna et Lampo d'une même voix.

En entendant ça, Hibari eu une sorte de dé-clique et se tourna vers Squalo en s'armant de ses tonfas.

-Pour avoir une voix trop puissante, des cheveux trop long et trop claire, je vais te mordre à mort!

-VOIIIIII! Tu te fout de moi? Le gamin boxer cris aussi fort que moi! Et le gosse à la dynamite à aussi les cheveux claire!

-EXTRÊME! Hibari, tu veux me mordre à mort?! -Je n'en avait pas l'intension, mais puisque tu insiste...

Et ainsi débuta un combat sans pitié opposant Squalo, Alaude, Bel, Ryohei et Hibari.

-Hé! Pas dans le manoir, pitié! Cria Tsuna en déséspoir de cause.

Aussi miraculeux que cela puisse paraitre, les gardiens et la Varia obéirent et sortir de la demeure pour se battre dans le jardin en plein air...détruisant tout de même tout ce qui se trouvait entre eux et la sortie.

-Hahaha! Rien de mieux que de jouer au soleil pour se rapproché! Dit Asari d'un ton gaie et joyeux.

-Tu trouve qu'ils sont entrain de jouer? Demanda G en fixant son ami.

-G ne commence pas, Decimo, nous attendons la suite de votre récit.

-hé bien...ensuite, il y eu le combat de la pluie ou s'affrontèrent Squalo et Yamamoto, le combat se finissant sur la victoire de Yamamoto. Après ça, il y eu le combat de la brume ou Chrome à d'abord perdu contre Marmonne, l'ancien Varia de la Brum et aussi un alcobaleno, mais, Mukuro a pris sa place et à vaincu Marmonne à plat de couture.

-Kufufufu, c'est une victoire dont je ne suis pas peu fière, vaincre un arcobaleno et une bonne chose à marquer sur son CV!

-Après ça, ce fut au tour du combat de Hibari et Mosca, qui était en faite un robot dans lequel était enfermé le Nono, et Hibari à facilement gagné le combat.

-Mais enfaite, il c'est juste fait manipuler comme une vulgaire marionnette par le boss pour faire accusé Tsuna d'une attaque contre Nono. Dit soudainement Fran qui était pourtant si sage depuis le début.

-T'es la depuis quand toi demanda Gokudera qui pris enfin conscience de la présence de l'illusionniste.

-hé bien je-

-Toi! Disciple de l'ananas herbivore, je vais te mordre à mort pour m'avoir traiter de vulgaire pantin je vais te mordre à mort! Dit Hibari qui était revenu comme par magie en entendant la grenouille l'insulter.

-Oh! Tu es de retours Hibari? Dit Yamamoto en voyant son coéquipier.

-Tu es inutile comme descendant! Cria la voix froide de Alaude depuis l'extérieur.

-Toi je vais aussi te mordre à mort! Herbivore à menotte.

-Tu sais que tu as aussi des me-

-Lambo s'il te plais! Coupa Tsuna avant que son nuage n'attaque son orage.

Hibari quitta la pièce pour aller se battre contre son prédécesseur, attrapant au passage le chapeaux de Fran pour l'entrainer avec lui.

-Continu, Dame-Tsuna! Ordonna Reborn.

-Donc! Le mosca c'est mit à attaquer tout le monde, je l'ai détruit, dit Tsuna non sans un petit sourire de fierté. Mais comme le Nono était à l'intérieur, je l'ai blessé et la bague du ciel à était remise en jeu et j'ai combattu Xanxus pour la récupéré.

-Doucement Decimo, "remise"? Demanda Giotto. -hé bien, lors du combat de la foudre, Lambo à faillit être tué et j'ai intervenu en détruisant la zone de combat, alors on ma retiré l'anneau du ciel.

Lambo eu un sourire désolé vers Tsuna et un regard plein de reconnaissance pour ce moment ou Tsuna lui avait sauvé la vie et il en avait conscience.

-Cela veut dire que tu as vaincu Xanxus? Demanda G, impressionné. -Hé bien, oui et non, il m'a mit à terre mais l'anneau la rejeté et finalement, c'est moi qui suis devenu le boss.

Giotto sourit doucement aux paroles du Judaime. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que l'anneau l'avait accepté.

-J'ai une question Tsuna-san. Demanda Asari d'un air calme et serein.

-Oui Asari? Demanda Tsuna.

-Puisque l'anneau à rejetter Xanxus, à quoi ça a servis de vous battre comme ça? Il aurait suffis de le laisser porter l'aneaux et vous n'auriez pas eu combatte de cette manière.

Un lourd silence plana sur l'assemblé...il n'avait pas totalement tord..les gardiens restant se regardèrent d'un air idiot...il n'y avaient pensé, mais en effet...à la fin, Xanxus n'aurait de toute façon pas pu devenir boss.

-Mais dit moi, Decimo, Xanxus t'as vaincu, donc d'une certaine manière tu à triché pour avoir la bague. Dit Daemon avec un grand sourire.

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça!

-Nufufufu, pourtant le vainqueur devait devenir le boss non? Tu as perdu et mal gré tout, tu reste le boss...

...encore une fois, le silence s'installa...Une minute...cinq minute..Lambo ferma les yeux et commença à compter.

-5...4..3...2...1...

-ENFOIREEEEEE! JE VAIS TE DÉTRUIRE POUR TRAITER LE JUDAIME DE TRICHEUR! Hurla Gokudera en sortant ses boite arme.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec hayato! Ne taitez pas Tsuna de tricheur! Dit Yamamoto d'un air sérieux en prenant son sabre.

-Ah! Enfin un peu d'animation! Kufufufu, je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer! Dit Mukuro en attrapant son arme.

-C''est extrême! Cria Kncule! Rien de vaux un entrainement entre ami pour resserrer les liens!

-Stupide prêtre! Ou tu vois que c'est un entrainement! Il vont se battre! Dit G en se levant, plutôt chaud pour défoulé lui aussi.

-Hahaha, du calme du calme! Dit Asari en levant les mains pour tenter de calmer le jeux.

-Ushishishi, on dirait que vous alliez commencer la fête sans le prince? Dit Bel qui venait tout juste de revenir, salement amoché mais pas refroidi pour autant.

-Bel-sempaaaai, personne ne veux de vous pour la fête. Dit Fran, se préparant déjà à reçevoir quelque couteaux.

-VOIIII! Vous allez vous battre?! Cria Squalo en brandissant son épée, le combat contre Alaude, l'ayant bien chauffé.

-EXTRÊÊÊÊME! On va tous se battre entre homme! Cria Ryohei.

-Je vais tous vous mordre à mort! Dit Hibari, près à se battre comme toujours. -Pour violence gratuite, je vais vous arrêter! Dit Alaude en attrapant ses menottes.

Et ainsi, Tsuna dit adieu à l'aile droit et l'aile central de son manoir, tombé bravement sous les coup de dynamite, de système C.I.A, de couteau, de tonfa, de menotte, de trident, de faux de gun, d'arc, d'épée en tout genre et de poing..

-Seigneur dieu...soupira le pauvre brun..quand aurais je droits à des vacances... -Ne t'en fais pas, Dame-Tsuna, j'ai déjà tout prévu. Dit Reborn avec un petit sourire en coin.

Tsuna leva les yeux d'un air inquiet vers on ancien tuteur sans rien dire mais en le questionnant du regard.

-Dans une semaine, vous partez tous à la montagne, repose toi bien en attendant~

_à suivre..._

* * *

Yuto: Et voila! C'est la fin de ce cinquième chapitre!

Yamamoto: nee, t'étais pas censé en faire un tout les week end?

Gokudera: Ta foutu quoi la semaine dernière?

Yuto: *pleur* snif..désolé, je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme accablé par les dettes d'un mari alcoolique qui gaspille tout son argent au jeu, mon seul plaisir est l'écriture mais j'ai tant de travaille que même cette simple joie m'est parfois inaccessible... Oh seigneur! Pourquoi s'acharner sur moi ainsiiii!

Tsuna: yuto, personne n'y croix...

Ryohei: C'est trop triste A l'EXTRÊME! Ne t'inquiète pas Yuto! Je vais te soutenir A L'EXTRÊME!

Yuto: Lui oui, héhé!

Tsuna: Onii-san...

Mukuro: Très belle prestation soit dit en passant!

Yuto: merci merci!

Tsuna: Mukuro! Ne l'encourage pas!

Yuto: Je promet que le prochaine chapitre arrivera plus vite^^! Sur ceux, à la prochaine!

(finalement, le prochain chapitre aura un peu de retard, désolé)


End file.
